


Experimenting

by Rubea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Seduction, Underage Sex, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubea/pseuds/Rubea
Summary: Winter shows interest in one off Ozpin's students.





	1. Job Offer

Halfway through the school year, Weiss got a visit from her big sister Winter. the official reason for this visit was purely diplomatic of course. It was a tradition that envoys of the different huntsman academies would visit the other schools. Ensuring common beneficial cooperation.

Weiss had shown her sister around in the morning tagging along with Ozpin and Glynda. The disciplinary Atlesian officer inspected the campus and demanded to see her sister room. 

After the thorough inspection of team RWBY and their room, Weiss walked her sister back down to continue their tour in the other areas. On their way through the hallway, Pyrrha just came back from the library and walked into the Sisters escorted by Ozpin and a pair of Atlesian knights.

The polite girl stopped to greet the visitor smiling brightly as always.

“This is Pyrrha she comes from Mistral and is part of team JNPR. Pyrrha this is my sister, Winter Schnee” 

Pyrrha nodded acknowledging what Weiss said as she was introduced to Winter. “It’s a pleasure to meet you miss Schnee your sister told much about you.” 

Weiss blushes a little knowing her sister didn’t like it when she went about and bragged about her but Winter didn’t seem to give any attention to that for now, instead she looks at the redhead talking to her. “Pyrrha Nikos, I’ve read great things about you in the report from my sister. I would be honoured if the untouchable champion could give a display.” 

Pyrrha blushes and looks over to Ozpin who nods at the humble girl. “I could do that if you want.” 

“That is good, I expect you in the training area as soon as we conclude our tour of the campus.” The two Schnees keep their cold act and move along through the hallway escorted by the knights while Ozpin stops by Pyrrha. “Meet us there in about an hour or so.”

Intimidated by the disciplinary officer Pyrrha quickly makes her way to her dorm, changing into her armour and heading down to the training area. She was half an hour early but used the type to warm up for what she expected to be a fight with some of the Atlesian knights. 

Ozpin and his guests enter the room right on time. Pyrrha walks towards them and politely greets Winter once more before they make their way to the little area. The girl in Amazonian armour heads into the arena while a group off 4 Atlesian knights go in through the opposite entry.

The two Schnee sisters and Ozpin are the only spectators for the sparring match. Pyrrha walks up until she stands halfway in the arena, she ready’s Milo and Akouo. The Atlesian knights draw their swords and engage Pyrrha after Ozpin gives the start sign.

Pyrrha holds the four knights at bay but it doesn’t take long before one of them is turned into a pile of scrap metal. Weiss and her sister watch the fighting girl closely, analyzing her every move.

Winter gets up and walks away from her seat when the second knight goes down to the Mistral fighter. With now only two opponents left Pyrrha finishes the match swiftly and looks up at the three spectators.

She notices that Winter is missing and looks confused as it was she who wanted to see the match in the first place. Pyrrha looks at the two remaining and sees Weiss shrugging at her before she hears footsteps of someone entering the arena with her.

It was Winter who entered the arena with her. The Atlesian officer stepped over her downed guards and stops before reaching the champion. “These drones weren’t challenging enough. Let's see how you fare against a real opponent.” The Schnee sister draws her sword and pints it a Pyrrha who readies herself to. “En garde.” 

The Schnee sister comes closer and strikes at Pyrrha. The match starts off slow as Pyrrha holds back defensively and Winter only strikes to analyze Pyrrha’s reaction, testing her. 

Winter gets a little more on the offensive trying to lure her opponent into striking back. Pyrrha feels the pressure from the fast and calculated attacks and tries to go back onto the offensive as well.

The sparring match fully gets going as both Winter and Pyrrha stop holding back as much. The two opponents strike and block keeping each other at bay for quite some time. 

Weiss and Ozpin look in full amazement at the two fighters both showing off. The match looks like it’s going even but right then Winter swings her blade to Pyrrha brining the untouchable warrior out of balance, knocking her back onto the floor.

Winter swoops in and points her blade to Pyrrha’s throat before the defeated girl can get up, looking down at her with a smirk that isn’t common on Winters' face. Pyrrha looks up with fear in her eyes as she stares at the sharp end of the blade pointed at her.

Winter pulls her Blade back and sheets it, looking at her downed opponent. “You’re a good fighter but you’ve still got a lot to learn.” 

Pyrrha feels relieved as she really thought that blade was gonna be the end of her for a second. She looks up at Winter as she seems to be thinking of something but before Pyrrha can say at thing the Schnee sister made up her mind.

“I have an offer for you miss Nikos, I expect you on my airship in half an hour for a debriefing.” Winter folds her arms behind her back and turns around, heading back out the way she came. 

Pyrrha shakes her head as she notices herself looking at the woman who just defeated her, distracted by the naked shoulders, slim waist and parts of her thighs that peak from behind the white coat, all tightly packed in the uniform.

Pyrrha gets up and looks up to the seats, she spots Weiss and Ozpin already on their way to Winter before she makes her way out through the other exit.

On her way back to the dorm she can’t stop thinking about the dark blue eyes of Winter looking down at her. It’s like the image of ice-queen standing over her is printed onto Pyrrha’s retina. 

By the time the confused warrior reaches her dorm she notices she only has fifteen minutes left before Winter would expect her. Pyrrha quickly drops of Milo and Akouo before heading back out still wearing her armour.

She walks outside the dormitories and heads towards the Atlesian airship docked by the airbusses, taking in three or more places because off it’s massive size.

The two knights standing guard at the ramp leading up to the ship make way as the student unsurely gets onboard, feeling a little lost.

As she heads up the ramp a door opens and a smaller than usual man comes outside to greet the girl. “You must be miss Nikos. I’m Sieben Klein, butler to the Schnee family. Come in, miss Schnee expects you.”

Pyrrha blushes and enters the airship following the butler as they walk through the metal hallways. The inside of the ship is as colourful as the outside, a mix of ice white and several shades of grey paint the walls in a cold feeling.

They walk towards the door at the end of the hallway. The butler pushes what looks like a doorbell and waits on a soft buzz before opening the sliding door. 

Klein motions Pyrrha to enter and walks in behind her going off to the side of the room to fetch a plateau. The redhead steps into yet another white and grey room, but this one is big and located on the very front of the ship. 

The wall opposite from where she entered is fully in glass giving an amazing view at the sunset over the bay of Vale. The room colours a bit to the orange of the setting sun. 

Right in front of the glass wall is Winter, she sits at her desk reading the last of a report before signing it and putting it away. She gets up and makes a gesture at Klein before she looks at Pyrrha. “Please have a seat.”

 

Pyrrha feels herself getting distracted again by the silhouette of Winter in front of the setting sun. She squints her eyes a little as they slowly adapt and one by one the little details of Winter’s uniform become visible. 

Pyrrha walks up to the desk and politely sits down as she was offered to. She sits down directly opposite to Winter who gets down after her. They both look at each other before Klein approaches the desk with the plateau, he puts a cup in front of Pyrrha and Winter, pouring the hostess some tea as she asks her guest. “You want some tea?”

Pyrrha nods being polite and Klein pours the steaming liquid in the second cup. “It’s a green tea infused with rose petals.” 

Winter smiles at her butler. “Thank you Klein, I’ll call you when I need something.” 

The cute looking man returns the smile and leaves the hostess alone with her guest.

Pyrrha slides her finger through the handle and brings the porcelain cup to her lips sipping the hot liquid in silence as Winter does the same. She can feel the deep blue eyes moving over her skin and puts her cup back down.

“You wanted to see me for… debriefing?” Pyrrha tries to break the silence and looks at the methodical officer of the Atlas military before her.

Winter puts her cup down as well and leans a little to her left, opening a drawer pulling out a little pile of papers, sliding them over to Pyrrha.

The slightly confused girl looks over what looks like some kind of contract and hears the cold voice of Winter as she goes straight to the point. “I want to offer you a place in the Atlas military. You’ll join me and train to be part of the most prestigious force in all of Remnant. I see great things in you miss Nikos.”

Pyrrha looks a little shocked at the contract and Winter as she shakes her head a little. “I...I can’t...I don’t want it…I joined Sanctum and Beacon to become a huntress...I wanna help people I won’t join your military…” Pyrrha looks up at Winter a little nervous but determined as she slides the contract back over to her.

A soft sigh leaves the officers lips as she looks at Pyrrha disappointed yet understanding. “Okay” She puts her the document back from where it came and looks at the confused girl before her while sipping her cup. 

“I understand it. After all, my own sister did the same thing as you.” It seems like Winter loses her cold act a little while talking about her sister in private. She stands up and walks around her desk to Pyrrha leaning. back against the white desk.

Pyrrha looks up At Winter who is now standing right in front of her and catches herself looking at The officer again, gazing at her from top to bottom, as the presence from the ice-queen makes her feel some kind of heat inside.

Pyrrha looks up and as their eyes lock she feels like Winter sees straight through her, knowing exactly what goes on in her head. 

Winter looks down over Pyrrha’s flustered face and body with a grin, she rests a hand on one of Pyrrha’s shoulder the contact feels electric as their gazes are still locked.”You’re a great warrior Pyrrha, I understand that you wanna become a huntress and respect that but know that my offer is still open if you ever change your mind.”

Pyrrha sits frozen by the touch of the ice-queen. 

Winter spots the flustered mind and gets off her desk, her hand stays right on Pyrrha’s left shoulder as she walks behind her. They both look at the sun setting over Vale covered in an orange and red haze. 

Pyrrha hears Winters uniform shift over her body as she gets down behind her. Winters warm breath envelops and caresses her ear.

“I wanna give you one last piece of advice miss Nikos something I always do... Always do whatever you want...” 

Winter’s hands squeeze Pyrrha’s shoulders a little as she can almost feel the ice-queen’s lips on her ear, feeling her soft breath as she takes a pause mid-sentence.

“or whomever you want…” 

Pyrrha feels Winter”s lips lock around her ear, softly giving a bite on her earlobe. The Mistral girl tightly grips the chair she’s sitting on as she’s seduced by the soft touches and whispers from the Atlesian woman.

Pyrrha leans back and closes her eyes while she turns her head to the left. She feels how Winter’s hands slide over her skin, the left one cups her right cheek and pulls her more to the left. 

The lips of the woman leave a trail of kisses and bites along her cheekbone before they meet hers. She can feel Winter’s nose brushing against hers. The seductive officer does exactly what she said and takes control of the kiss immediately. 

Flushed by what’s going on Pyrrha moans soft as she feels how Winter subdues her in the kiss, making her surrender her mouth which is then thoroughly inspected.

The right hand of the ice-queen slides behind her back and carefully pinches the strings of her corset loose.  
Winter’s kiss feels amazing and Pyrrha doesn’t wanna break it even when she needs the air. Right as the last string of her corset is pulled loose The Schnee breaks the kiss and looks In Pyrrha’s eyes. 

Their gazes lock and slowly the brown corset is peeled of Pyrrha leaving her half-naked in the chair. Winter turns the champion towards her before sliding her hands under Pyrrha’s thighs.

The redhead feels the ice-queens fingers dig in her thighs and knead them before she’s lifted out of the chair. She throws her arms around the officer’s shoulders and locks her legs around her waist.

The emerald and deep blue eyes gaze in each other before the close again as Pyrrha pulls herself close for another kiss. She tries to take control but is quickly subdued by the well-trained kisser. 

The Mistral girl feels how Winter puts her down on her desk and slowly lets loose again giving them some more room to explore.

Winter’s fingers slide over Pyrrha’s chest softly they grope her breasts, kneading them, making her moan in the kiss. 

The redhead's cheeks turn as red as her hair as she feels the fingers covered in gloves pinch and flick her nipple, making the ice-queen chuckle.

Pyrrha’s hands run down Winters soft shoulders and onto her chest, occupied in the kiss The red-haired girl tries to recall what her partner was wearing as she slowly manages to loosen the jacket of the officer. Pulling the buttons on her uniform loose, one by one.

Their kiss deepens as time passes by, only breaking it for a few gasps of air before they start again.

With Winter’s jacket and shirt open Pyrrha slides her hands around her partner's waist softly sliding them back up and around to unbuckle the white lace bra.

She pulls it off and throws it to the side before breaking the kiss. While holding Winter’s hips she leans a bit forward to kiss and bite the perky nipples, making the ice-queen yelp and moan as she tends to her.

Winter caresses Pyrrha’s head and back, moaning soft as she feels the soft lips on her sensitive nipple. Slowly pulling off her gloves, scratching the red-haired girl’s back a little.

She feels a trail of kisses moving back up her chest and neck before they kiss again.

Winter’s nails scratch over Pyrrha’s lower back and around her hips, they slide under the red scarf wrapped around her waist and follow the dividing lines between her waist and thighs, meeting at her crotch. 

The officer notices a yelp and a soft squeeze of Pyrrha’s legs around her hips as her fingers play around with Pyrrha’s panties. Wiggling in to find her clit giving it a few circling motions.

The ice-queen teases and pokes with her fingers while deepening the kiss to show what potential her tongue would have. Then she stops and it all together and whispers soft. “I’ll show you the Atlesian way but first, be a good girl and make me come.”

The panting and whining girl nods fast and disciplined at the orders sliding off the desk and onto her knees before the officer.

Winter looks down onto the girl once again this time with her shirt wide open while Pyrrha tries to open her pants, sliding them down just enough to discover a pair of laced panties matching the bra that lies in the middle of the office.

The red-haired girl looks up before laying her hands on the pale thighs, gently caressing them as she softly kisses and licks the crotch of the woman.

A hand slides through her hair before taking hold of it lightly, guiding Pyrrha closer.

The emerald eyes look up into the deep blue ones, inspecting her every move. The ice-queen feels the hands of the young woman sliding around her, groping and softly spanking her asscheeks as the kisses too become more daring.

The disciplined officer tries looks down stern at the spanks but loses every bit of her authority as she lets out some cute yelps every time Pyrrha uses her front teeth to pinch the laced panties and what lies underneath. 

The grip on her red hair becomes tighter as Winter pulls the champion closer, gently bucking her hips a little begging as she hasn’t felt anything like it in a long time.

Pyrrha pulls the laced panties down revealing a pair of glistering lips right under a little bit swollen clitoris. The hand on her head doesn’t give her much time to appreciate the sight pulling her right back in.

Digging right in the red-haired girl kisses the lower pair of lips as passionate as she kissed the others earlier. Looking up with her emerald eyes Pyrrha sees Winter enjoying herself to the fullest. Her eyes closed and mouth wide open, moaning as her hips buck into Pyrrah’s head almost desperate for more.

With Winter fully subdued by her tongue and lips, Pyrrha gives Winter some daring spanks again only to be greeted by the cute yelps and moans as the stern officer can only look down in bliss at the pair of emerald eyes.  
A second hand grabs onto the red hair and after a few seconds, the bucking becomes almost uncontrollable. Pyrrha notices how Winter’s knees shake and shiver while her moans and pants grow louder. 

“aaahh! Fuck!” The older woman screams out climaxing while bucking her crotch all over the Mistral girl’s face.

She takes a few moments to catch her breath and calm down before looking down at the flushed face staring up at her.

She smirks and cups the young woman's chin with one hand gazing down with her deep blue eyes. “I didn’t expect you would be so skilled with your tongue.”

The ice-queen pulls Pyrrha back onto her feet and kisses the champion’s wet lips, tasting something of herself in the young woman’s mouth. 

The kiss is short but intense The Mistral girl feels as she’s pushed back against the desk and gazes at Winter’s deep blue eyes as she feels the long pale fingers unravel the red scarf around her waist. Throwing it on the ever-growing pile of clothes in the centre of the office.

The skilled lips kiss Pyrrha’s cheekbone and move down further to her neck. Pyrrha closes her eyes and moans soft as she feels the kisses and bites on her neck while ten fingers undo her skirt. 

The soft lips travel down further south teasing the young woman's nipple and belly while the pale pair of hands unclip every part of the armour and loosen any piece of cloth, undressing her almost fully. 

A shiver runs up Pyrrha’s spine as she stands before the oldest Schnee daughter only wearing her boots and gloves.

Winter looks up and down the young, ripped woman, pulling off the gloves before she pushes the warrior onto her desk. She spreads Pyrrha's legs a little bit and gets in between them to share another kiss with her. 

During the kiss, the ice-queen’s hands wander down again, resuming where they left off earlier.

As her hand reach Pyrrha's crotch she notices a small yelp in the young woman’s moans. The fingers start circling the teased clit again making it almost impossible for Pyrrha to keep on kissing as she yelps and gasps for air.

The little bit clumsy kiss makes Winter chuckle and she breaks the kiss gazing down the emerald eyes as she slowly uses one hand to make Pyrrha lay down on her back on the desk while the middle finger of her other hand curls into the tight wet folds of the redhead.

The Mistal girl tries to sit up and yelp but is forced to lay down on the desk. She gasps for air as she feels the finger penetrating her combined with the cold icy desk meeting her heated skin. 

The red-haired girl takes a peek a Winter as she feels how the finger inside her curls and stretches, looking for something. The feeling of that finger along with the other hand kneading one of Pyrrha’s breasts, playing with her nipple is enough to make her shake on the desk. 

Aware of Pyrrha’s state the Atlesian officer slows down a little making sure the girl lasts a little longer. She softly scratches the warrior's abs and is very pleased to see how the young girl yelps and shakes as she found the inner soft spot.

The ice-queen grins down onto the red-haired woman, toying a little with the finger inside her as she lays moaning, completely at her mercy.

With her target located Winter pulls her finger back out of Pyrrha. The young woman shift and whines on the desk desperate for more. her mouth is shut as she tastes herself, sucking Winters finger clean. 

The finger pulls back and she feels Winter’s hands push open her thighs a little as the breath of the white-haired woman caresses her lower lips. 

The office is filled with soft and cute moans, then a sudden yelp fills the room. Winter stretches the Mistral girls lower lips with her two thumbs before giving them a deep kiss. 

The champions hands slide down and run through the ice white hair of Winter as she digs down into Pyrrha’s folds. 

The kiss deepens by the second and it doesn’t take long before Winter’s tongue finds Pyrrha’s soft spot again. 

The red-haired girl lays on the desk shaking and moaning again. She swoops her arms uncontrolled over the desk knocking some things off it as she feels one of Winters thumbs circling her clit.

The warrior quickly loses her mind and locks her thighs strong around the ice-queen’s head. 

Unable to tease and edge a little longer Winter finishes the red-haired girl. 

Pyrrha shakes and screams in bliss, her hands cling tight on the icy white hair and her back arches of the desk. 

The Atlesian officer looks proud at her work and keeps on going during the orgasm making sure she fully drained the girl, enjoying how she moans her name. “ooohh!! Winter!!!”

After a few seconds the orgasm dies out and leaves the warrior defeated and drained on the desk. Beaten by the much more skilled opponent for a second time today the Mistral girl lays helpless on the desk still moaning the ice-queen’s name soft.

Winter notices how she exhausted the young girl and helps her out of her booths. Now fully naked. The military woman slides both her arms under the defeated champion and lifts her up bridal style.

Winter as to admit to herself that the red-haired girl looks cute when she has both her arms wrapped around the ice-queen’s shoulders and her head resting against the pale chest. 

She walks to the room next doors and takes the girl to bed, tucking her in. Winter undresses and joins the red-haired girl, forming the big spoon as she throws an arm over the young woman. 

Pyrrha feels the fingers scratching her abs soft and the warm breath of Winter down her neck. Exhausted the warrior dozes of quick with a smile on her face. 

The ice queen hugs her tight and gives her a soft kiss on the back of her neck before falling asleep as well.

The next morning Pyrrha wakes up slowly unsure where she is after she passed out yesterday night. She then recognises the white and grey colour pallet. As she then realises where she is she feels the hand wrapped around her waist shift along with the warm body behind her.

She blushes wild as she feels Winter’s skin slide over hers. The ice-queen was still in a deep sleep while holding Pyrrha tight. 

Locked in the grip of Winter Pyrrha spots her clothes washed and ironed before they were put on a mannequin by Klein who must have done it in the early morning…..


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiring night the Mistral warrior finds herself in the lions denn.

The still snoozing warrior tries to open her eyes. Her eyelids still feel heavy but a ray of the morning sunlight breaks through the blinds and hits her right on her face, making it impossible to catch sleep again.

After a few desperate attempts of the warrior to catch sleep again, she decides to get up and close the blinds. But right when she wants to get up her body and mind freezes...

There were no blinds in her dorm, they had curtains. The confused girl peeks through her now widened eyes as she looks at the unfamiliar room she is in. It looked cold, everything was ice white the sheets, the nightstand, the blinds, the door, all white.

She lays on her side gazing at one of the white walls looking at some on the little frames that decorated it. they weren’t pictures or paintings, they were white papers white some sort of black text on them.

It was too far away to make out what was written on them but they looked like some kind of certificates or plaques you would get as a soldier. Nothing made sense as the red-haired girl tried to make out where she was, until she spotted something on the nightstand before her.

At first, it looked like some kind of certificate but it wasn’t, it was a picture. Pyrrha shuffles a bit more to the edge of the queen-sized bed. Reaching for the little photo frame, turning it around.

She gasps as she immediately recognises Weiss on the picture. Startled from what she just saw Pyrrha crawls back and bumps her back into another body in the bed. 

She can feel her bed partner waking up behind her, a little alarmed by bump. Immediately after, a protecting arm curls over Pyrrha pulling her back into the warm body behind her.

The white nail polish matched the person hugging her with the room. That along with the picture frame and the warm yet wintery breath in the back of her neck helped Pyrrha remember.

Last night came back in flashes and emotions, the Mistral girl blushed even more so than she did yesterday night as her mind was filled with everything they did. It took a few moments for her to remember every detail but it all appeared right before her eyes.

Winter's naked body pressed into Pyrrha's back made her freeze. She gazed at the wall with the plaques and the mannequin wearing an Atlesian officer outfit, everything started to make sense.

The little nervous feeling from waking up in a strange room was slowly melted by the hot body squirming behind her. She feels and to her amazement, also recognises every detail of the ice-queen behind her. 

The sleepy warrior takes a breath and finds the courage to push herself around, she is greeted by Winter’s face. The Atlassian officer looked a lot more charming when she was sleeping. She doesn’t look cold or stern, but warm and soft while smiling.

Pyrrha smiles and looks at the rare sight in front of her smiling back, just gazing at the soft pale skin. The white hair streams down Winter’s head and shoulder seamlessly flowing into the equally tinted sheets.

She could look at her like this for ages but is greeted by the deep blue eyes after a few minutes. The new colour makes Pyrrha feel even more in a fairy tale. She feels the hand on her back pulling her closer and their lips meet.

They both hum softly and gently caress each other. Winter’s hand scratches down Pyrrha's spine while her hand strokes the white-haired woman's side. They pull closer and feel their bodies melt together under the sheets as they kiss.

It’s Winter who breaks the kiss to rest her head back on a pillow locking her gaze with the emerald eyes.

“Did you sleep well? You were quite exhausted when I brought you back here...” The older woman's voice sounds mostly warm and motherly mixed with a little naughty. 

Pyrrha blushes wildly at the little ginn appearing on Winter’s face and nods soft looking a little bit nervous and unsure. “Y..Yeah, I slept great..”

The grin is replaced for a little more serious face as Winter notices the nervous tone in Pyrrha’s voice. Her hand pulls back from Pyrrha’s body and pushes away the red hairs hanging in front of her face.

“I hope you are ok with what happened? I know I can be a little but rushing and overwhelming.” 

Pyrrha couldn’t believe her own ears. This wasn’t the Winter Schnee she heard so much about, she was caring and seemed genuinely worried about what she did.

The moments Pyrrha takes to understand what is happening before answering, make the dutiful officer feel a little more anxious. “I didn’t wanna force myself on you, I must have read your signals wrong….”

The Mistral girl awes for a few seconds at the apologetic Schnee but a smile appears on her face as she breaks through the light rambling. “Winter… It’s was great I loved it.” 

The anxious expression on the older woman washes away and with a sigh she lets her head fall back on her pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

Pyrrha smiles and crawls closer resting her head on the pale shoulder next to her with a cheeky grin. “I mean you wouldn’t be able to force yourself onto me, just like you wouldn’t have won if I didn’t let you.”

Winter chuckles and pulls Pyrrha slightly onto her. This wasn’t the apologetic Pyrrha she had heard and read about she even seemed a little arrogant, like herself? 

They both look at each other with an amused grin and chuckle while Pyrrha crawls over the Schnee sister. 

“See I got on top of you already.” She puts her knees on either side of Winter’s hips and pins the pale wrists right next to the white strands of hair. 

Attracted by the deep blue eyes Pyrrha leans into the trained fighter and kisses her softly. They both hum as they close their eyes and enjoy the taste of each other's lips. 

Winter peaks a little, and as Pyrrha is distracted she grabs hold of her, undermining the captor’s hands and knees before turning them over.

Pyrrha is rolled to a side with a yelp, quickly pinned down squirming a little under the deep blue eyes looking down to her. “You were saying? hehe” 

The surprised face on the red-haired girl is quickly replaced by a gaze of amazement mixed with passion as the little power struggle didn’t leave them unmoved. Their looks lock into each other and a hot surge moves through the room leaving both of them a little itchy.

The Mistral girl looks up and bites her bottom lip soft, still softly squirming under the seasoned warrior. “ohm Winter you got to show me that move….”

Winter feels a hot wave blast through her as she looks down at Pyrrha squirming helplessly under her. She leans down to the emerald eyes and kisses the slightly tanned neck, biting it gently while listing to the moans.

The white-haired woman bites and kisses the younger girl’s neck talking in between breaths and kisses. “Ohm” Kiss “I’ll… Show you…” Pyrrha yelps a little louder she feels a hungry bite on her neck “Much more!”

The mix of bites, kisses and licks trails up the tanned neck and cheekbones. Winter breaks it soft and looks in the almost begging emerald eyes under her before their lips finally meet again. 

This time the skilled kisser takes the lead, she pushes Pyrrha’s head down into the pillow as she deepens the kiss. her head gently tilted to one side so their noses can brush against one another. 

Pinned down under Winter the Mistral girl tries to wrestle the skilled tongue in the kiss but is no match and before she knows it Winter explores her entire mouth freely.

They both gasp and moan kissing deep and passionate. The woman on top slowly let's go of her prey and cups both of the blushing cheeks while resting her body directly onto Pyrrha’s, making their curves melt together, grinding their naked skin onto each other.

Winter pushes her forehead onto Pyrrha’s and breaks the kiss, strands of saliva bridging in between their lips as the pant and gaze. “What did you say? I couldn’t beat you? You haven't even got the full Atlesian treatment.” 

The red-haired girl looks up with a mix of passion and confusion. “ooh? I thought you gave me that last night?” 

The Atlesian officer looks down onto the flustered girl with a dirty and playful grin. “ohm hehe that was just the tip of the iceberg what you got there. There is much more to discover!”

The confused look on the warriors face turns into a curious one. “ooohhmm and are you planning to show it to me then?” The question sounds a little bit needy, broken up by pants and gasps.

Winter smirks down and plants a last kiss on Pyrrha’s lips before getting off her, she crawls to the side of the bed, turning her back to the red-haired girl. Then she turns the picture of her little sister away before her hand reaches into a drawer.

The Mistral girl lays on her side and looks at the back of Winter as she fiddles about on the side of the bed acting a bit mysterious about what she is doing. 

Unable to resist the curiosity growing inside of her the red-haired girl crawls closer to the pale woman, sitting on her knees behind her partner, gently massaging the strong shoulders. The soft squeezes and twists make Winter moan in a mix of relieve and pleasure.

She keeps the mysterious little thing close to her chest and enjoys Pyrrha’s handiwork. The curious girl tries to peak over one of Winter’s shoulders but stops as she feels the shoulders tense up. “Pyrrha don’t peak, close your eyes”

With a sigh the red-haired girl leans back and sits down in the middle of the bed with her eyes closed, listening carefully as the older woman gets up and moans soft. Pyrrha bites her lip hearing the soft moans before the words of salvation come from Winter.

“Okay, you may look.”

Pyrrha opens her eyes and looks at Winter standing in profile before her at first she doesn’t spot much but as her eyes wander more south it becomes clear that the white-haired woman is wearing a very special pair of panties.

A soft white dildo is attached to the woman's crotch, Pyrrha giggles a little but crawls closer and lays down on her belly on the bed. “that doesn’t seem very….functional”

The Atlesian officer walks closer, smirking like she knew exactly what Pyrrha was gonna say. “this right here is state of the art Atlas tech, I had it designed and made for me by some friends I have in the research department, you’re the first one to try it.”

Winter was now right in front of Pyrrha and the confidence off the woman's face did wake a little curiosity in the red-haired girl. She looked up to the deep blue eyes and then back down, reaching for the white floppy toy.

She grabs hold of it but yelps and pulls a little back as the toy unexpectedly, throbs. 

The older woman chuckles a little mocking and caresses the redhead. “Come on you don’t have to be scared. It won’t bite I promise hehe”

The Mistral girl looks confused but curious and slowly takes hold of the toy again. It feels warm and throbs soft, she wasn’t an expert but after her little experiments with Jaune it felt… real.

Wither her fingers wrapped around the warm strapon she softly starts to stroke it’s length making her partner moan as it was part of her actual body. 

The strokes become longer and as the toy grows in size and hardness Pyrrha's grip around it tightens. Winter rests her hands on her hips and leans back moaning louder and louder the bigger and harder she becomes.

The redhead’s other hand quickly slides under her own belly and starts playing with herself as the urge to put the toy in her mouth grows. 

Her fingers wrap tightly around the now fully grown high tech prosthetic. She licks and bites her lips, moaning soft as she holds back the urge as long as she can, teasing Winter.

But after a few moments, she starts with a kiss right on the tip, making the white-haired woman yelp, slowly it evolves in licks up and down the shaft. The white toy stands proud, curling up covered in a glistering layer of saliva throbbing soft in excitement. 

Winter’s hands slide down to Pyrrha’s head and run through her hair, holding it back for her, slowly guiding her closer until her lips are locked around the tip. The Atlesian officer gently starts bucking her hips, moaning in pleasure as Pyrrha uses her tongue to play with the sensitive toy. Sliding it deeper and deeper until she reaches the base every time Winter thrusts.  
Slurps and soft gargling noises fill the room, the toy adjusts itself as it reaches Pyrrha’s throat, making sure it isn't too long nor too short for the red-haired girl.

Winter kept guiding Pyrrha as she moaned, feeling the pleasure resonate through the prosthetic into her.

The grip on the red hair becomes tighter and the thrusts come faster, Winter throws her head back and screams in bliss while Pyrrha feels a big load shot down her throat, held in place on the toy by her partner. 

It takes a few seconds but eventually Winter pulls back out and looks down onto Pyrrha panting and smirking. “Still think it’s not functional?” 

the red-haired girl coughs a little and gasps for air, looking up at the still hard dildo. “I think I have to take my words back.” 

Winter smirks and gets into bed she rolls Pyrrha on her belly and pounces her grabbing both her shoulder while whispering in her ear. “You think? Let’s make sure hehe” 

the warrior lays down on the white sheets and looks over her shoulders as she feels how Winter pulls her up on her hands and knees, rubbing her already dripping slit in a teasing way, forcing her to beg.

“Ohm! Winter… don’t ooohh!!!”

The ice-queen smirks mischievous at the shaking girl in need before her and keeps on easing pushing the tip of the hot rod against the hungry pair of lips. Gently spanking the soft buttcheeks, enjoying the yelps.

“Come on Pyrrha I wanna hear you say it!”

Shaking in desire the proud warrior tries to resist but succumbs to the pressure of her own body, crying out. 

“Please fuck me Winter! I want you to fuck me!” 

“now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Winter’s hands grab each of Pyrrha's hips and slowly pull her back while she thrusts forward and with a moan of both the high-tech prosthetic is squeezed in between Pyrrha’s tight and wet inner walls.

The white-haired woman moans as she starts to thrust into the yelping warrior on a steady rhythm. She keeps it up for a little bit of time before she slowly starts to ramp it up, both the speed and strength of her thrusts.

One of the ice queen's hands reaches forward squeezing Pyrrha’s shoulder in a subtle but clear show of force. 

Pyrrha tries to look over her shoulder as she feels the thrusts expanding her insides, the toy moulding into the perfect shape to penetrate her over and over.

Winter shifts and moves angeling every thrust a little different to reach every spot in the red-haired girl, keeping it fresh and surprising every time her mound slaps against the girl’s buttocks.

Deep into the session Winter slows down a little and bends over Pyrrha, her thrusts feel gentle and slow but reach deep as she forces the redhead on her belly. She kisses her shoulders and neck, biting it in a possessive way before they share a soft kiss.

Pyrrha squeezes the sheets as one of the ice queen's hands slides around her and onto her clit.

Two fingers pinch the little swollen clitoris, filling the room with a cute and desperate moan.

The Schnee sister chuckles and bites Pyrrha’s neck again, harder..

The Mistral girl yelps and squirms desperate for more under Winter, only making it worse for herself with the soft grinding.

The older woman hears the begs and gently starts to rock her body back on forth over Pyrrha. 

With her lips still locked on the tanned neck, the ice-queen moans feeling the wet and tight inner walls massaging the white penis.

She lets go of the bite leaving a little mark on the cute neck and rocks back and forth a little more violently.

Pyrrha yelps and flinches as the prosthetic shapes itself perfect to strike the girl's inner soft spot. Vibrating as well to hit with a little more sensation.

The red-haired girl squirms and shakes making it almost impossible for Winter to keep up. The ice-queen gets up and shows her might pushing the redhead down in between her shoulder blades.

With her face pressed in the sheets, Pyrrha moans sound muffled, squirming under the rough thrusts and slight abuse of her clit.

It doesn’t take look until the untouched warrior is fully broken down, eyes rolling back as a mind breaking orgasm kicks in.

Winter thrusts one last time rough and deep as she feels a rush of pleasure flowing through the strapon into her.

The moaning warrior under her breaks down further into a shaking orgasm and her tight inner walls get even tighter. locking the throbbing cock inside.

Pyrrha is pressed into the mattress as strings of the synthetic seed fill up her womb.

Winter breaks down right after her collapsing onto the Mistral warrior, both painting and gasping for air as their mind slowly comes back from reality.

The ice-queen crawls of Pyrrha and takes off her panties putting the strapon away before, spooning the girl again. 

The red-haired girl yawns and almost directly falls asleep resting it, even with the sun on her face.

“Winter… I wanna rest here a little longer”

The ice-queen kisses Pyrrha on the back of her neck and pulls her close. 

“You can stay as long as you like”

With that both Pyrrha and Winter doze of again for a few hours recovering from the tiring morning training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading.  
> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment.  
> Would love to know what you think of it.  
> Until next time!


End file.
